FY Dating Game
by K0l0k3a
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Miaka

Okie, this is a lil sumtin a made up for fun, blah, blah, blah, blah, okie, enjoy, AND I do NOT own any characters of FY, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, or Shaolin Soccer! AND I will go by muupa, k?  
  
~~~  
  
Muupa: Ohayo minna-san! Welcome to the Konan National Dating Game! (KNDG) Today we have Miaka and 7 mystery bachelors! (Can u guess who they are? *hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)  
  
Miaka: I'm HUNGRY!!!  
  
Muupa: *sweatdrops* Ahem, well anyway, to explain the rules, rule 1: I, muupa am Queen and Almighty Ruler of this fanfic so you're gonna do what I want you to do, got it? *Flame comes out scorching Muupa* THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT, TAS-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but there will be a brief intermission, during this time, you may watch this commercial. *Barney marches on the stage singing the I love you song as vein pops out of muupa's head, taps foot, then grabs a violin, and whacks Barney on the head, knocking him out* O.O NOT what I meant, CLEAN-UP CREW!!! Oy vei. Barney must've melted their brains, *sigh* jus get rid of him!  
  
Narrator: To those under the age of six, or for some reason like Barney, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.  
  
Muupa: NOW you warn them, stupid narrator.  
  
Narrator: Moocow.  
  
Muupa: Why you little *beep*!!!  
  
Fin: (from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne goes on stage) I'm sorry, but unfortunately we will have another supposedly brief intermission, have a Nice Day!  
  
*~COMMERCIAL BREAK~*  
  
*2 guys pretending to look like monks sit up stage*  
  
Monk 1 (Iron Head): *sarcastic* Kung fu is great!  
  
Monk 2 (Steel Leg): *repeats in quieter voice* Kung fu is great.  
  
Monk 1: I am Iron Head!  
  
Monk 2: He is Iron Head. *Snickering*  
  
Monk 1: He is Steel Leg.  
  
Monk 2: I am Steel Leg! (This is a lil clip-it from Shaolin Soccer, not an anime)  
  
*Fin comes out and pushes the monks away* Fin: Ahem, umm, that's very nice.  
  
*Audience stares O.O, muupa, now holding the narrator by the neck, stares. o.O*  
  
*~COMMERCIAL BREAK END~*  
  
Muupa: *smoothes clothes* Ahem, that was random, anyway, on with the show! (FIN! Intermission for an intermission???)  
  
Fin: *deformed* umm. rules???  
  
Muupa: O yea, ok, # of questions depends on how many bachelors (since this IS FY, too many guys, too less girls) which is consists of 1 question PER BACHELOR, and 1 question for ALL OF THE BACHELORS, no asking who the person is or their astrological sign (should that apply), no fighting, or obscene language-  
  
Narrator: *now tied up with duct tape over his mouth* mmph! (Translation: *beep*)  
  
Muupa: *kicks narrator* Otherwise it WILL be censored, NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY, and also the rules above, got that? Good, Oh and please refrain from saying anything that'll give you away, Bachelors. Ok, start the show! *Spotlights Miaka who is chomping on a sub sandwich, muupa stuffs sandwich in Miaka's mouth* I said, START THE SHOW. (No offence to any of the characters of FY should this be offensive at all, or it does not fit the personality of that seishi or miko/person.)  
  
Miaka: Mmphk, bammph ophn, *gulps* Where would you take me on a date?  
  
Bachelors: Translation please!  
  
Voice: No da! (A/N: kind of a pun, no duh, no da??? Get it? *Sweat drops*)  
  
Translator: Mmphk, bammph ophn.  
  
Muupa: What kind of translator are you!!!??? *Kicks translator out the window* Ok, repeat that please Miaka.  
  
Miaka: Mmphk, bammph ophn, *gulp* Where would you take me on a date?  
  
Muupa: *rolls eyes* In English please.  
  
Miaka: Ok, bachelor 1, gulp, where would you take me on a date?  
  
Muupa: Umm, alright. Bachelor 1? Your answer?  
  
B1: A carnival, especially with Hotohori-sama!  
  
Miaka + Muupa: *both deformed and sweat dropping* Then it isn't a date.  
  
B1: It's a three-some date. *Miaka gags*  
  
Miaka: Ok. Bachelor 2, what do you like and hate?  
  
B2: I like fire, I hate girls. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Miaka: Umm. Ok. Bachelor 3, any special skills?  
  
B3: fighting, er, I mean SWORD-fighting, and protecting you of course. (Who the *beep* is this???)  
  
Miaka: *blushes* Umm, Bachelor 4, your question, what makes you so special?  
  
B4: I'm the smartest boy alive, and if you'd like, I could take you to nice clean river, so we can judge the density, pH (is it pH?) level of the water, and what life forms are present in the stream.  
  
Miaka: Umm. no thanks. (Boy???) Bachelor 5, how would you judge your personality, despite what others think?  
  
B5: *sobs* everyone thinks I'm a stiff, *breaks out crying*  
  
Muupa: *coughs* your filling the facility with water, Mits!!!  
  
Guy in audience: geez, this water is SALTY. *Audience is swimming around in water*  
  
B2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATER!!! HELP! I'M DROWNIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin: Facility will be filled completely with water in 5 minutes, have a nice day!  
  
Muupa: FIN!!! Open the Water compartments, Everyone, HANG ON TO SOMETHING AND DO NOT PANIC TAS-CHAN! *Grinding noise 2 doors at the side open up, sending all the water into the 2 compartments*  
  
Access and Fin: Aww. Mits-baby, are you all done?  
  
B5: *sniffles* yes.  
  
Celcia: Ugh, my skin is all wrinkly, and I look like a raisin, and I'm stuck with Satan's girlfriend and a guy who is obsessed with pancakes. (No offence to Celcia, Fin, or Access, they all do not have their own personalities, I, the authoress (yes, I'm a girl if you haven't figured that out or if you were to lazy to read the rules near the TOP!!! AND, even though muupa is a weird name, I advise you to please refrain from calling me a cow, lest you wish to feel my wrath! *Laughs maniacally*) made them that way in this ficcie.)  
  
Access: Pancakes? What pancakes? *Drools*  
  
Muupa: Ahem, now THAT was taken care of, now to dry off the audience. FIN! Turn on the fan! *Whirring noise and then a huge fan comes out of the stage blowing at the audience* Ok, turn it off! *Fan stops slowly, then disappears in the stage* Ok, Miaka, next question.  
  
Miaka: *eyes are swirly, falls off chair* Oy. hypnotizing fan.  
  
Muupa: MIAKA! *Shouts with megaphone in Miaka's ear*  
  
Miaka: *eyes pop open, flies up and makes a hole in the ceiling, then falls on the chair, and piece of broken piece of ceiling falls on Miaka's head* Alright. Bachelor 6, what would you rate yourself on looks?  
  
B6: I am more beautiful than Tamahome; I am more beautiful than MOO-pa.  
  
Muupa: *vein popping out of head* just a second. *goes back stage, whispers to someone, comes back on stage* Ok, ahem, repeat your answer, Bachelor 6!  
  
B6-who-is-not-B6: *muffled yell and sound of duct tape* I mean, I think I'm fine. *hear gagging behind stage*  
  
Muupa: Good, continue.  
  
Fin: Umm, muupa, what did you do to Bachelor number 6???  
  
Muupa: Nothin. ( *Fin sweat drops*  
  
Miaka: *now looking totally confused* Ok, Bachelor 7, what would you give me for my birthday?  
  
B7: Anything you wish, no da!  
  
Miaka: no da? *Snickers* Ok, well, last question, this goes to ALL of the bachelors, If I would have anything in the world, what would it be?  
  
B1: Hotohori-sama!  
  
B2: FIRE!!!  
  
B3: Me.  
  
B4: A lecture on Quantum Physics.  
  
B5: *sobs*  
  
B6: good looks.  
  
B7: everything! No da!  
  
Muupa: Ok. well, anyway, Miaka, choose one from Bachelors 1-7, so you can go out with him to. drum roll please. *drum roll starts* The Soviet Union!!!  
  
B4: Ooh! Ooh! I want to go!!!  
  
Muupa: Jus kiddin, I mean, you get to go to. JJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAMAICA!  
  
B3: What's JJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAMAICA!!!???  
  
Miaka: I dun wanna go to JJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAMAICA!!!  
  
Muupa: TOO BAD, NOW PICK!!!  
  
Miaka: *sniffles and wipes tear from eye and pouts* fine! I choose Bachelor number 3!  
  
Muupa: Good! Now to reveal the other bachelors. number 1, come on down!  
  
*Nuriko comes out, huggling a Hotohori plushie* Nuriko: Hiya Miaka! Look what I got! *Squeezes plushie*  
  
Plushie: I am more beautiful than MOO-pa!  
  
*Muupa with vein popping out of head, grabs plushie, and takes out an identical Hotohori plushie and gives it to Nuriko, before trashing the other plushie*  
  
Nuriko: Why did you do that?  
  
Muupa: The old one was broken. Squeeze that one. *Nuriko squeezes it*  
  
Plushie: Ack! You're choking me Nuriko!  
  
Nuriko: Kawaii! It even knows my name!  
  
Muupa: Anyway, bachelor number 2, come on down!  
  
*Tasuki comes out with tessen*  
  
Tasuki: REKKA (LEKKA) SHINEN! *Flames muupa*  
  
*Muupa coughs, grabs Tasuki's tessen, and whacks him with it, then gets a bucket of water*  
  
Muupa: FI-IN!!! Get this bucket of water a start pouring it on Tasuki!  
  
Fin: Ok, MOO-pa-sama! *Muupa gets tessen and whacks Fin on the head with it, Fin's eyes become swirly*  
  
Muupa: Jus take the water!  
  
Tasuki: You *beep*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fin starts chasing Tasuki around with bucket of water while muupa laughs maniacally*  
  
Muupa: Ok, Bachelor number 4, come on down!  
  
*Chiriko comes out*  
  
Audience: KAWAII!!! *Flashes in audience*  
  
Muupa: Ack! I'm blind!  
  
Chiriko: I suggest you refrain from taking pictures, as it can easily deteriorate the eye tissue due to the brightness of the light, and depending on whom it's directed to, it could easily mean that the focal point or where it is brightest would be well in front of their eyes, which could.  
  
Muupa: NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY!!! Argh, and I dun need an analysis from you Chiriko, since obviously I am all right now. Alright, Bachelor number 5, come on down!  
  
*Mitsukake comes out sniffling*  
  
Mitsukake: It's a conspiracy I tell you, and conspiracy! And. it's all against me. *starts crying again*  
  
Access: Shh. Mits baby. No one hates you.  
  
Everyone except Mits and Access: *stares at Access cooing to Mits* o.O O.O O.o  
  
Muupa: And, Bachelor number 6!  
  
*Hotohori dressed up as Tamahome is carried out as he is tied up and has duct tape over his mouth*  
  
Tamahome-who-is-not-Tamahome: Mmphi ammph mommph bummph thmmph tammph hommph-whommph-ismmph-nommph-tammph hommph anmmph MOOmmph! (Translation: I am more beautiful than Tamahome-who-is-not-Tamahome and MOO-pa)  
  
Muupa: *glares at Tamahome-who-is-not-Tamahome and kicks him* Evil. O well, anyways, Bachelor number 7, come on down!  
  
*Chichiri comes out*  
  
Chichiri: No da!  
  
Audience: *fighting* Chichiri is mine!!!  
  
Fan girl 1: No! He's mine!!!  
  
Fan girl 2: No mine!  
  
Fan girl 3: I love Chichiri!  
  
Fan girls 4 and 5: But I want him!!!  
  
Muupa: *through megaphone* STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *No one listens, muupa panting* Argh. *Chichiri stares as people are fighting while Fin flies in with empty bucket, grinning*  
  
Fin: MOO-pa-sa. *Muupa whacks Fin on the head with Tasuki's tessen* ma. *eyes are swirly* I got Tas-chan. Then he jumped in a swimming pool, and a mad fan girl is now circling around him like a shark.  
  
Mad Fan girl: *walks in* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tas-chan is MINE!!!  
  
Fan girl 5: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted Tas-chan!!!  
  
Mad Fan girl: Too bad! Now he's mine!!! *Holding tied up Tas-chan whose eyes are swirly*  
  
Muupa: Good riddance. O well, now for the Bachelor, which you picked, Miaka!!!  
  
*Tamahome with a black wig and a Chinese robe comes out, trying to impersonate Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori-who-is-not-Hotohori: Why do I haveta wear a dress and a wig???  
  
Muupa: FIN!!! You switched Hotohori and Tamahome!!!  
  
*Fin snickering but is whacked again with Tasuki's tessen*  
  
Miaka: *eyes sparkling* the perfect emperor. So. That means I get to be an empress!!! ( Yay!  
  
Muupa: *sweat drops* Your cruise to Jamaica will arrive at 1500 hours today, complete with a servant that can do anything. Oh, here he is!  
  
Ashitare: Ruff!  
  
Miaka: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamahome-as-Hotohori: When is 1500 hours???  
  
Muupa: 3:00 PM!!! You've got 5 minutes! (That's what the time is here, 2:55 PM) Oh, and you also get to live in a beach house, now get going!!!  
  
Miaka: I hate Ashitare! I hate boats! I hate Jamaica! I hate the beach!  
  
Muupa: Oh stop whining! *Miaka and Tama-as-Hotohori are dragged off stage* well, that's all for today, next up will be YUI HONGO! See ya next time on KNDG! This is Muupa-  
  
Fin: MOO-pa! *Whacked on the head again by tessen*  
  
Muupa: *vein popping out of head and deformed* signing off.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, hope ya liked it; kinda long; I'll do the next one if I get enough encouragement in the reviews, and please, NO FLAMES, this fic took a long time to make, I don't need someone infringing on my dignity and demoting my reputation as an authoress, BUT, you CAN offer advice, or point out any errors in my ficcie. ( Btw, has anyone seen Shaolin Soccer?  
  
P.S. I don't hate any of the FY, (cept maybe when Miaka and Tamahome are jerks and Nakago, but then, with Naka-chan it's understandable cuz of his bad childhood) Shaolin Soccer, (I hate Hung tho) or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne characters, I'm jus a lil hostile to them in the ficcie, but in real life I'm a crazy fan girl like all the other crazy fan girls in the world, AND, the order of the seishi /bachelors is COMPLETELY random, and my fave character is Chichiri! (Even tho he was the last bachelor, B7) 


	2. Note

I haven't gotten to this in a while. *sighs* O well, I was still deciding which bachelors to use, (mostly seiryuu) hmm. should I use Miaka's older brother? Reviews on if you want him in here, but I'm not sure. So far I've got, 5. 6 if including Keisuke. Reviews first before I make it! Ack, I forgot some Seiryuu characters! So I made changes to it. (*Sigh* I dun really want 2 make this just Seiryuu seishi, and I REALLY don't want to put Miboshi in... if I did, he might take over my mind. . then who's gonna make the fic?)  
  
Miboshi: ME! *Lightning flashes as Miboshi makes evil laugh*  
  
Muupa: *shudder* evil kid. *Snaps fingers, Miboshi disappears*  
  
Ok. neways, I'll think bout putting Keisuke's friend in, but I'm sure that I'm not putting Miboshi in. This fic is gonna take a long time. Ok, 1 vote for Keisuke in here, (I dun care that interactive fics aren't allowed, otherwise, I dun have a fic) 1 recommendation for Keisuke's friend, (Do you mean Tetsuya? Cuz I'm putting him (Tetsuya) in here neways, o wait, Tetsuya doesn't have black hair. =P) Still unsure bout Ashitare and Tomo, hmm. mebbe I can talk Soi into pretending to be a guy.  
  
Soi: What!?  
  
Muupa: Nothing!  
  
(I know Nuriko looks like a girl, but I put him as one of the bachelors since he is, in reality, a guy, but who cares bout reality, since they're in the Universe of Four Gods, and the fact that you can't deny that he pulled of the female get-up quite nicely, hmm, I wonder why Tomo doesn't try to go as a girl, that would be funny) Plus, I just forgot to mention that even though I called it Konan National Dating Game, I don't mean that it is actually in Konan, actually, since I originally meant it to be only Miaka and the Suzaku seishi (with the addition of Ashitare) but I didn't expect so many good reviews. ^^ Ok, I'm blabbing too much, and I altered the conversation a little to make it more accurate.  
  
~~~  
  
Nakago: Mmph! (Translation: grr.)  
  
Tetsuya: I thought you would make this fic come out sooner, and then we could go back to the real world or, er, Kutou.  
  
Muupa: You wanted a date with Yui, didn't ya?  
  
Amiboshi: NO!!! Yui is mine!  
  
Suboshi: Not a chance, Aniki! She's mine!  
  
Tetsuya: Like Yui would want anyone who is obsessed with his Yo-Yo (or flute)!  
  
Suboshi: Ryuuseisui, prepare to taste blood again!  
  
Muupa: surprising that the pretty much caring peaceful Amiboshi would get so worked up over Yui, O and Tetsuya? I'd be careful about Suboshi if I were you, if you get him angry enough he might kill you like. *sniffles* they were so young. (A/N: I'm not going to try and put spoilers in, but if I did, umm. I dunno, deal with it)  
  
Suboshi: It isn't my fault! I thought Tamahome killed my Aniki!  
  
Amiboshi: I don't die that easily.  
  
Tetsuya: I am SO misinformed.  
  
*Continue fighting while muupa sweatdrops*  
  
Soi: Release my Naka-chan!  
  
Muupa: get in line sista; I'd like him off the set before he can do any damage if he doesn't get Yui, o yea, and if you want him, you'll haveta deal with Tomo. *Soi glares at muupa, muupa shrinks* Umm. Tomo! Tomo!  
  
Soi: Why you little. Nakago likes ME!  
  
Muupa: Tch. I wish. *Lightning flashes* Eep, weather witch.*Snaps fingers, seiryuu pple all disappear* sigh, they can be SO annoying (no ta mention life-threatening). I'll make this a sort of interactive fic; you just try and guess which bachelor is which seiryuu seishi/person, and tell me which number bachelor you want Yui to pick. (Btw, please don't sue and please don't flame if I get the seiryuu wrong at all, I'm gonna have to think of what Amiboshi should say, I know bout the others though, but FIRST, REVIEW IF YOU WANT KEISUKE AS A BACHELOR, otherwise, I'll stick Ashitare or Tomo (MAYBE, really, I don't know about it with the Chinese opera get-up, and the fact that he sorta likes Nakago) in, THEN YOU REVIEW WHICH BACHELOR YOU WANT TO PICK, AFTER I'VE GOTTEN THE QUESTIONS IN THE FIC OUT, THEN I'LL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER, SAYING YUI'S DATE, AND THEN THAT'S THE END. k?) Hmm. should I make one for Soi? ~Thinks for 2 hrs. ~ Nah, she's probably gonna be fussing over Nakago the whole time. *Nakago appears glaring at muupa, muupa shrinks* Uh... Nakago, stop looking at me like that, it really freaks me out...  
  
~~~  
  
Yui: *squeals* this is gonna be fun! By the way, what's for dinner?  
  
Muupa: *sweatdrops* you're starting to sound like Miaka, Yui.  
  
Yui: Miaka's for dinner? I don't mind but I'm not a cannibal. S'long as Tamahome-kun is one of the waiters.  
  
Muupa: Eheh. 


	3. Yui

Author's Note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay, I haven't been on fanfiction for a rilli LONG while, but newayz, I finally got off my lazy arse and decided to write this. ^^;  
  
DISCLAIMER: ;_; I finally start writing again and now I HAVE 2 write a disclaimer??? Life is cruel. Newayz, I do not own FY or Fin. got that?  
  
Cont. Author's Note: By the way, I'm redoing the fanfic with Eboshi and Asano cuz I don't think Eboshi is stupid 'nuff to fall in love with her mortal enemy, so I'm changing it around to Asano's SON and changing the whole thing, basically, but *sigh* it's not as simple as it looks. Well, on with the show!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Muupa: HI EVRYBODY!!! ^^ Nebody miss me while I was gone? Newayz, the rules r the same with the ones in the 1st chapter, and as evry1 knows, the next victim is YUI HONGO! The ex-best friend of Miaka, but still her best friend (A/N: Ok. Does that make any sense???) and the Miko of Seiryuu! We have 7 bachelors with us here today, so it's fair for Miaka and Yui. Btw, I CAN'T FIND FIN!!! O well, she'll pop in... sumhow... Newayz, say 'Hi' Yui!  
  
Yui: HI YUI!!! ^.-  
  
Muupa: -.-;;; *sweatdrops* Newayz, Yui, start asking the questions!  
  
Yui: Okie dokey!  
  
Muupa: You're first question?  
  
Yui: Uhh. I forgot.  
  
Muupa: *facefault* didn't I tell you to write the questions down!?  
  
Yui: nope.  
  
Muupa: Eh... Then think up a new one!  
  
Yui: 'K. Umm... B1, are you obsessed with anything/anyone besides me?  
  
B1: Why would I be obsessed with YOU? I'm still busy planning world domination.  
  
Muupa: *sweatdrops* Uhh... Think Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!  
  
~Commercial break~  
  
Pinky: Hey Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?  
  
Brain: The same thing we do every night, Pinky, try to take over the world!!!  
  
Pinky: But that's what we do every night!  
  
Brain: So?  
  
Pinky: It's boring, and you never manage to take over the world.  
  
Brain: That's exactly how it's sposed to be Pinky, no matter how sad it is, cuz we have to entertain the kids and encourage them to take over the world!  
  
Pinky: Uh, I don't think that's the point to the show.  
  
Brain: It doesn't matter, and remember kids, try to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Lightning flash*  
  
~COMERCIAL END~  
  
Muupa: Uh, I just totally missed the point to this commercial...  
  
Yui: Me too.  
  
Muupa: Oh well, on to the next question.  
  
Yui: Ok, uh, B2, do you like paint?  
  
B2: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT???  
  
Muupa: *vein popping out of head* JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!  
  
B2: *whimper* umm... Ok... Yea.  
  
Yui: I'm definitely not choosing him.  
  
Muupa: I wouldn't either...  
  
B2: No wait! I change my answer, I don't like paint!  
  
Muupa: o really?  
  
B2: yep.  
  
Muupa: really, really?  
  
B2: YES.  
  
Muupa: really, really, really???  
  
*Fin pops in from out of no where*  
  
Fin: MOO-pa-san!!! * gets whacked by frying pan* owchies...  
  
Muupa: WHERE WERE YOU!!!???  
  
Fin: It says so up there, out of nowhere!  
  
Muupa: Oh forget it. :P On to the next question.  
  
Yui: k, B3, uh... This should be easy, who's the leader of the adepts in Golden Sun 1? Mia, Ivan, Isaac, or Garet?  
  
B3: What's Golden Sun?  
  
Muupa + Yui + Fin: ONLY THE COOLEST GAME EVER!!! ^^  
  
B3: ?  
  
Fin: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT GOLDEN SUN!!!???  
  
Muupa: *starts humming jeopardy song* lalalalalalalala... OK! TIME'S UP! What did B3 write?  
  
B3: *board is thrown from out of nowhere and squishes Fin*  
  
Fin: owchies... again...  
  
Muupa: *picks up board* I knew I should've gone on that cruise with my sister... *facefaults* WHAT KINDA ANSWER IS THAT!!!???  
  
B3: ;_;  
  
(A/N: wow, it's alredy 4 pages and I've only gotten to B3... ;_;)  
  
Yui: I'm not picking him either.  
  
B3: JOY! Can I go home now?  
  
Muupa: Nope.  
  
B3: x.X  
  
Yui: ^^; K, B4, what is your most favorite object in the whole wide world?  
  
B4: My yoyo!!! ^^ And you, of course.  
  
Yui: ^^ Ur so nice...  
  
B4: thankies. ^^  
  
Muupa: Ok, sorry to break up the teary reunion, but we REALLY need to get going!  
  
Yui: Fine. -.-; B5, How much would u rate how much u loved me? 1 being highest, 10 being lowest.  
  
Fin: We all know the answer to THIS question...  
  
B5: 1, of course!  
  
Fin: Dun, Dun, Dum!  
  
Muupa: *thwacks Fin with frying pan* (A/N: Tasuki took his tessen and left so I had to use a frying pan) enough with the dramatic effects.  
  
Fin: Aww... Darn it.  
  
Muupa: On to the next question!  
  
Yui: K! Lemme think for a moment...  
  
~3 HOURS LATER~  
  
Fin: *snore*  
  
Muupa: Have you thought up a question yet??? -.-;;;  
  
Yui: Nope!  
  
Muupa: WHAT HAVE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME!!!??? YOU SPENT 3 FRICKIN' HOURS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T THOUGHT UP A QUESTION!!!???  
  
Fin: Now we don't want to make this fic rated R, now do we?  
  
Muupa: In that case, I'll ask a question. B6, who do you love?  
  
B6: Miaka!  
  
Yui: *facefault* It isn't fair! EVERYBODY loves her.  
  
B6: But my brother died to save your life and told you he loved you. (A/N: SPOILER!)  
  
Muupa: YOU WEREN'T SPOSED TA SAY THAT!!! .; *Throws hands in air* this is what I get for working with... disobedient people.  
  
Fin: What is disobedient? Is it good to eat?  
  
Muupa: Shut up, Fin. Stop pretending to be Kaolla/Kaora from Love Hina!  
  
Fin: MEANIE!  
  
Yui: Hey, B6, if you're brother's dead, than why is he a bachelor?  
  
Muupa: Go figure. -.-;;;  
  
Yui: Whatever. B7, Are you dead, or alive?  
  
B7: ?  
  
Fin: Of course he's alive! How could he be dead?  
  
B7: I dunno.  
  
Fin: I wasn't asking you, old man!  
  
B7: Shut up, midget!  
  
Fin: Why you lil'... *strangles B7* Now he's dead.  
  
Muupa: *thwacks Fin with frying pan* You weren't sposed to kill him!!!  
  
Fin: But...  
  
Muupa: Come to think of it... just who IS B7???  
  
Fin: oh... I dunno.  
  
Muupa: *death glare* Fin... Is there something you're not telling me? (AGAIN)  
  
Fin: *angelic smile* nope!  
  
Muupa: Uh... Yui, now you haveta ask ALL of the bachelors a question.  
  
Yui: K! Umm, to all the bachelors, if you could give anything, what would you give me for my birthday?  
  
B1: A ki blast.  
  
B2: one of my totally cool laughs. Kakekekekeke!  
  
B3: Tetsuya.  
  
B4: A yoyo!  
  
B5: me!  
  
B6: my brother.  
  
B7: A lecture on quantum physics.  
  
Muupa: *looks suspiciously at B7*  
  
B7: I mean, a lecture on Alchemy!  
  
Muupa + Yui: o_O;  
  
Fin: *slaps forehead* baka!  
  
Muupa: Just choose, Yui, we'll talk later Fin.  
  
Fin: *Whimpers*  
  
Yui: Okie dokey, I choose bachelors 4 and 5!  
  
Muupa: You can only choose one.  
  
Yui: so?  
  
Muupa: CHOOSE ONE!!! ONE ONLY!!!  
  
Yui: *shrinks* I'll think about it.  
  
Muupa: Gods help me... Lets reveal the other bachelors. B1, come on down!  
  
*Tied up Nakago is thrown out from out of nowhere*  
  
Nakago: *head grows huge with vein popping out of head* I'll get you for this! You wait and see!  
  
Muupa: *shrinks* I don't think I'll wait and see... *whimper* B2, come on down!  
  
*Tomo walks out*  
  
Tomo: Is the paint smeared?  
  
Fin: nope.  
  
Tomo: good. *Sees Nakago* Nakago-sama! *Glomps Nakago* I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! I WAS SO AFRAID SOI DID SOMETHING WITH YOU!!!  
  
Nakago: Oi... x_X; o_O;  
  
Muupa: Soi will be mad. B3, come on down!  
  
*Keisuke walks out*  
  
Keisuke: YAY! I'm FREE, FINALLY FREE!!!  
  
Fin: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.  
  
Keisuke: What does that mean?  
  
Muupa: It means you're not leaving until Yui-chan makes up her mind. Newayz, B6, come on down!  
  
*Amiboshi walks out*  
  
Amiboshi: Oi, Yui! Pick my brother; he REALLY wants to be picked!  
  
Muupa: I thought you liked Yui too.  
  
Amiboshi: my brother popped up in my head last time.  
  
Muupa: really?  
  
Fin: Here we go again!  
  
Amiboshi: Yep.  
  
Muupa: really, really?  
  
Amiboshi: Yep.  
  
Muupa: really, really, really?  
  
~HOUR LATER~  
  
Muupa: really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really?  
  
Amiboshi: x_X  
  
Fin: *snore*  
  
Muupa: O well, B7, come on down!  
  
*Kraden comes out*  
  
Kraden: The four elements that make up Alchemy and everything around us are water, wind, fire, and earth. AKA Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus.  
  
Muupa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's KRADEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pant pant* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Fin: *covers Muupa's mouth* It's ONLY Kraden. *Wicked grin*  
  
Muupa: What do you mean, ONLY Kraden!? Get rid of him! *Kicks Kraden to Pluto*  
  
Kraden: This always happens to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee......... *star thingy*  
  
Muupa: *sighs* Thank the gods... O well, once Yui thinks about which bachelor she wants, I'll show their identities too, but it'll take forever... *sigh*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Did ne1 like it? I finally updated! ^^ Newayz, vote which bachelor Yui should pick, (4 or 5) then I'll post a new chapter, sorry to leave you hanging!  
  
Fin: Access!!! Where are you!!!???  
  
Muupa: *facefault* I think he stole my pancakes. ;_; x.X  
  
P.S. Tomo is up for grabs, Deity, so dun worry. ^^ 


End file.
